


Beastie

by RosexKnight



Series: Puppy!Verse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle wants to get a pet. And her husband is a dog person isn’t he? Rumpelstiltskin is not keen on the idea, but if it will make his wife happy…Seems the Golds are getting a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beastie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allielee2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allielee2014/gifts).



> ((Finally written thanks to allielee2014 and to the talk we had about puppies and her fic on the subject of a puppy and Rumbelle as well.))

# Beastie 

## By: RosexKnight 

### Puppy!Verse Part I 

“A what?” 

“A dog. Or a cat. Just, you know…an animal. A pet.” 

Obviously this had not been the question Rumpelstiltskin had expected his wife to ask when she’d brought him lunch that day. He looked over her with an expression that, for a moment, held a pang of panic. 

“Are you…unhappy?” The Spinner asked, “Have I done something wrong?” 

Belle blinked, thinking for a moment why on earth he’d jumped to such a conclusion. But then her mind made the connection. Seems the old ways of The Enchanted Forest had not died in her husband. Wasn’t it her nanny that once told her to find a cat when she was married in case she would eventually need better companionship? 

“No, no Rumple you have it all wrong.” She said, reaching over the glass counter of his shop to put a hand on his. “You haven’t done anything wrong. I’m happy. Truly I am. It’s just wouldn’t it be nice to have a little more…life in the house?” 

Understanding flashed behind his eyes. Life. Of course. Belle wanted a child. Maybe even more than one. He shouldn’t have been surprised, really. His little wife would make an excellent mother. But he wasn’t ready and somehow she knew that too. So she was asking for a pet. Her little way of compromising until he was ready. 

Seems they were getting a pet. 

“Some animals don’t like me.” He said as he took small bites of the leftover chicken she’d brought him. “Animals have a bit of a sixth sense sometimes, and I’m afraid being associated with The Dark One is less than appealing.” 

“Pongo likes you.” Belle said reasonably. “And you’re a dog person. We can make sure they like you. They can be like a familiar. Wizards have those right?” 

Rumple chuckled, “A familiar and a pet are two very different things, dearie.” He sighed. “I suppose a dog would not be so bad. As long as we train them properly so that he doesn’t chew the furniture and knock over my antiques.” 

Belle’s entire being lit up, and she wondered for a moment why she ever doubted him. She practically leapt across the counter into his arms, hoping he didn’t mind. He didn’t. 

She pressed happy kisses to his cheek “Thank you, Rumple.” 

“Anything for my beloved wife.” 

~

It was only when they arrived at the pet shop the next day did he have second thoughts. Storybrooke was not a particularly large town, but it still had its fill of strays that were usually picked up by the fairy nuns and given to the local shop. The Shopkeep was a lovely lady of a spry 60, who didn’t seem to mind taking care of the animals at all. 

Belle was like a kid in a candy shop, cooing over every animal she saw. They all seemed to take to her instantly, and why shouldn’t they? Belle was warm and naturally drew people in. So when she approached a cage of kittens and they all fell over themselves to get a pet from her Rumple was not surprised. 

He was also not surprised when, the moment he appeared behind her to coo at the kittens, they shied away, and the way Belle’s face fell broke his heart a little. 

“Don’t worry.” His wife said reassuringly. “We’re here for a dg anyway.” 

With that she was off, circling the shop to look at the other array of animals before heading to the area where the dogs were kept. Rumple followed slowly, letting his wife flit about as he followed with his cane. 

“Oh. Mr. Gold.” 

Rumple turned to see Archie down an aisle of dog food, Pongo on the lead beside him. 

“Dr. Hopper.” Rumple greeted, managing to return the man’s smile. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” Archie admitted, approaching him. Rumple held out his hand to let Pongo sniff at it. 

“Belle and I were looking for a new addition to the family.” He explained, surprised at the ease in his voice. Belle was across the store, giggling at the way a pup was licking her fingers. “I believe we decided on a dog.” 

“They’re great companions. Do you know what breed?” 

“No. But I suppose the sort that doesn’t shy away from me would be fine.” 

“Perhaps a puppy.” The cricket offered, “Raising the from a young age might teach them not to fear you so much. Pogo doesn’t seem to mind you.” 

Rumple winced. He had to admit that the thought of a puppy was less than appealing. Puppies had accidents and chewed on slippers. Rumple sighed, patting Pongo on the head, rewarded with a tail wag. 

“We’ll see.” Rumple said. 

“Well…I know a few good trainers. When you decide.” 

“Thank you, Doctor Hopper.” 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Gold. Good luck.” 

With that Archie led Pongo to the check-out counter with a bag of food and Rumple joined his wife on the other side of the store. Just as before the puppies that Belle had been fawning over were soon backing away. She bit her lip. 

“No matter. You probably didn’t want a puppy in the house anyway.” 

Rumple hummed in response, feeling a pang of guilt swim through him. Still, his brave Belle soldiered on, moving over cage to cage, Warming up to the dog before having them shy away from him. She always shrugged it off, thinking up some excuse. 

“Oh they would shed too much.” 

“Oh they seemed to drool.” 

“They seemed skittish anyway.” 

It was beginning to take its toll though. Her shoulders were sagging more and more, and before long Rumple simply wanted to wrap her in his arms and apologize. They could try another animal. He could tolerate a cat or perhaps a bird. Anything really as long as she smiled, he realized. 

The last cage was set a little away from the others, closer to the window. A group of puppies were playing, immediately running over to Belle when she walked over. However, when Rumple appeared they shied away. All but one. 

The pup was all white with large alert ears and a fluffy tail. For a moment, he was too busy playing with a stuffed carrot to notice the couple. But when he did his eyes grew alert, and he trotted right over, squeaking his toy at them like he’d done it his entire life. Belle visually relaxed, even letting out a giggle as the pup nuzzled into her pets. Tentatively, Rumple extended his hand to do the same, and the pup all but leaps into his hand. The spinner smiled. 

“He’s cute.” Belle said, as if Rumple wasn’t already sold on the only dog in the shop that liked him. “He’s all white. Kinda like a lightning bolt.” 

“Bolt.” He echoed, and the pup squeaked his toy at them again. “I suppose he’s not so bad.” 

“So we can get him?” 

Belle was all but clinging to his arm now, and he had to stifle the warm laughter that bubbled in his throat. “We can get him.” 

His wife let out a joyful squee, kissing him on the cheek before flitting off to get the shop keeper. He turned back to the pup, still wagging his tail at him. 

“You better not chew any furniture you little beastie.” 

Bolt, he supposed that was as good a name as any, just squeaked the toy at him again, and somehow The Dark One felt like things would be alright. 

He seemed to prefer to chew on the carrot anyway.


End file.
